Devil Child
by Crystal5329
Summary: Lucy Heartphilia is the schools bully. She's rich, popular,beautiful and completely evil. So what happens when there's an abnormal baby left at her doorstep? How does one child change the devil that is Lucy into an angel that is kind.


New Story! Gaah please don't throw potatoes at me. Eat them instead...? Nvm -_-

* * *

Lucy stared at the withering mess she called nerd. She was crying, blood streamed down from the side of her head, her face covered in snot and tears. Her body-bruised and beaten- was giving out as she tried to get up.

Lucy tapped her chin in a thinking manner. What was her name again? Lacy ? Leven?

Lucy looked down again, chocolate eyes focusing on the blue head of hair. Ah! It was Levy.

She continued to watch as she got up with shaky hands before Lucy's friend, Flare, kicked her down again. Lucy simply giggled as the girl seemed to cry even harder than before. Snickers and insults being thrown in all directions at the messy girl on the ground.

Shifting her weight, Lucy knelt down and roughly yanked the girl by her frazzled hair. She looked up, dried and crusted tear tracks on her pale skin along with new ones. Her face crinkled and she flinched, thinking another physical assault was coming.

"Nerd, I mean Levy" she purred out the name, some malicious undertone making the blunette freeze with already wide eyes.

"You should know not to bump into me again. Ah…but if it happens again, the punishment will be worse."

The snickering of her friends went into full blown laughter. All of them, even those she didn't consider her friends –jocks, normies, cheerleaders, skaters- pointed and laughed at the petite girl as if they were the audience and she was the circus clown.

It wasn't anything abnormal. Every school had a leader- whether he/she was nice or not- that everyone blindly followed and feared. In Fiore High School it just happened to be Lucy Heartphilia, the daughter of the rich and famous Heartphilia Corporations. She was a genius, excelling in every subject. Pretty would be an understatement to describe the blond. Her body could make men bow before her and her strength could beat any guy. Along with her popularity and the other 4 hottest girls in school, she was unbeatable to the students of Fiore High.

Minerva Orland, Flare Corona, Cana Alberona (her best friend) and Angel Whitewing. They were the names of the girls that ruled Fiore High alongside Lucy. In other words, they were also not to be crossed paths with.

"I was talking about something _really_ important with Angel over there" she gestured to the pale haired woman. "When I got interrupted by you bumping into me and now I forgot" Lucy fake pouted, her rose kissed lips jutting out in an innocent manner. The girl wheezed.

"I-I'm Sor-"She forcibly stopped when the blond punched her in the face. Almost like an iron pipe to the face, she nearly passed out. Her already cut lip now an ugly purple-black.

"Did I ask you to talk?" Lucy growled out at the almost unconscious girl.

"And I really don't like getting interrupt-""HEY!" An angry male voice rang out in the hallway

She stopped and scowled, her perfectly white teeth glinting dangerously. She dropped the girl to the hallway floor, who lay limply on the ground, and whirled around to face the male who dared to oppose her. She was met with a pink haired guy.

Lucy blinked in surprise, caught off-by the flashy man. She knew all too well who this was. Natsu Dragneel, the schools idiot. He had stopped her one- too many times, playing hero for the weaker students. He could never actually beat her in a fight, whether it was physically or mentally. Lucy was simply stronger in both ways.

Beside him stood Lisanna Strauss, his childhood friend. The white haired girl was clearly in love with the bobble headed boy. It was a fact the whole school knew, except the man himself. To say she resented the blond was an understatement. She had also been on the spectrum line of Lucy's bullying, thus leading her to hate the blond.

Lucy smirked back at the pinkette and waved at him.

"Heeey Natsu" She purred at the pinkette.

He growled, still baring his teeth at the blond. "What the hell do you think you're doing!?"

She simply blinked innocently "Talking."

"You call that talking!?" This time it was Lisanna who raised her voice. Though she flinched slightly at the glare the blond sent her way.

"What's this? Natsu put your _girlfriend_ on a leash, she seems to be growling" Lucy's eyes slid from Natsu to Lisanna. She watched as the girl turned red with anger. Her eyes slid back to Natsu. She smirked even further.

"She's just a friend" he said. Lucy's eyes darted back to Lisanna who looked at the pink haired man with a bleak expression.

Lucy's head fell back, her chortling laughter resounding with the others. Tears pricked at her eyes as she tried to control the crazy laughter, causing Natsu to frown even deeper.

"Y-You! Ha! Really need to take a hint!"

He raised an eyebrow "What do you mean?" His question caused the blond to lean her head against the wall and slap her hand, whilst the other arm was wrapped around her stomach as she tried to gain some kind of balance, for she was laughing too hard.

"You need to learn how to talk to a girl" her face took on a pink hue along with tears of laughter.

It took her a while to stop laughing with the exception of a few giggles here and there afterwards. Natsu was absolutely livid and was about to step forward and grab her when she backed away, hands up in the air.

"I give up for today but that was priceless" Her uniform skirt swished at her sculpted thighs as she stepped over the blunette.

She continued her walk down the hallway with her friends Flare and Angel as they sauntered beside her.

* * *

"Why won't you go out with me Lucy?" Sting had approached her during Math, along with the other jocks of the football team. Sting Eucliffe was the captain of Fiore High School's football team. Though she admitted his face was nice but he was too much of a meat head for her tastes. His friend Rogue Cheney was more interesting but still not her cup of tea.

"No thanks, I'm not exactly into the whole dating thing" _And your too stupid to talk to. _She added as an afterthought.

"Oh c'mon, just give me a chance"

She snorted in response. "No" The man probably slept with a girl before coming to class anyway. He shouldn't be too sad about the rejection.

He blushed at the direct refusal and his friends snickered in the background. Hovering over her shoulder he asked "How come you've never had a boyfriend?"

She looked up at him over her shoulder and flicked her blond tresses over her shoulder. "There's no one interesting"

He made a grunting sound "Not even me?"

She smiled "Nope" She nearly doubled over in laughter when he tried to pout "Please?" She shook her head and rose out of her seat when the bell rang indicating that school was over. Lucy quickly rushed out of math class ignoring Sting as he yelled at her to wait. As if she would wait, she was too damn hungry. A girls got to eat.

* * *

She walked along the cobblestone ledge, the fisherman along the canal shouting an indignant "Lucy be careful"

She waved in reply. Humming to herself, she arrived at her apartment and walked up the few stone steps only to stop. There lay, in front of her wooden apartment door, was a basket no bigger than the length of her arm.

The basket was black and woven out of straw with a handle arching over it. On the insides was baby blue colored sheets along with a letter addressed to Lucy.

Lucy blinked numerous times before she set her backpack on the ground and bent down onto her knees. She plucked the letter and set it aside with her backpack before shuffling around the baby blue sheets.

Her eyes nearly popped out of there sockets when she saw what lay there. Or more specifically who lay there. It had tufts of straight black hair on its scalp, a thumb in its mouth and a diaper on its bottom.

Lucy gulped "A baby?"

* * *

Ok so...new story? I know you guys are really mad at me for not updating and I really have no reason to give to you -_- BUT! I hope you enjoy this new story that has been weighing on my mind for practically all of summer. Of course it's going to be the traditional pairings so NaLu, Jerza, GaLe, Gruvia and maybe some CanaXbacchus. Anyway I hope you enjoy and I really need to update everything else... I wonder if anybody reads these.


End file.
